The Hanahaki's Curse
by Conan Sama
Summary: Ran decides to stop waiting for Shinichi and starts to date Araide. Conan's unrequited love becomes Hanahaki disease. Something He never believed to be real. He tries his best to hide it and is successful for quite a bit, but soon gets found out.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting down on a chair. My feet unable to reach the ground. They swung back and forth in anticipation. Ran had said she was gonna call Shinichi later today yet all she's doing is walking back and forth anxiously. What's got her all worked up?

Suddenly she turns her head to me. I widen my eyes to look more childlike as she approached me. "Conan kun, I can't tell him, I'm just too anxious." I cocked my head to the side and opened my mouth slightly. "Oh it's nothing, you can go to Agasa's house now." "Okay Ran Neechan!" I yelled as I made my way out the door and onto the side walk.

I was about ten minutes into my walk to Agasa's house when my Shinichi phone rang. I turn the dial on my bowtie and answer the phone quite excitedly because I knew Ran was calling. Before I could even manage a 'hello' she interrupted me. "Shinichi there's something I need to tell you." Her voice seemed sad and disappointed. "What is it Ran?" I asked nervously. The other end went quiet for about ten seconds before she sighed. "I can't wait for you anymore. I'm dating Araide sensei now. Sorry Shinichi. Are you mad?" I felt my heart being torn into a million pieces. What did I do to deserve this? "Of course I'm not mad Ran. You're following your heart. I can't force you to do what you don't want to do. I'm happy that you're happy." Before she could respond I turned the dial to an older man's voice and moved the phone away from my face. "Shinichi, we found a lead." I turned the dial back to Shinichi's voice. "Ah, sorry. I gotta go Ran." Before she could stop me I hung up.

I threw my phone onto the ground in a fit of anger. Tears falling down my face. "Why? Why me?" I cried. "All this time I tried my best to get back to her and I'm met with this." I felt my knees buckle beneath me and I collapse onto the hard cement. "Why?" I sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Conan!" Sleepily I turn my head to Ran. I didn't get any sleep at all last night. I was crying my eyes out like a baby. My eyes weren't puffy for some odd reason though. "Yes Ran neechan?" She looked worried for a second before talking again. "I'm going to Araide Sensei's house. Would you like to come?" "Uh, sure." I didn't wanna be rude and decline so I agreed. The last person I wanted to see was him.

Ran and I walked out of the agency only to be greeted by Araide in his expensive car. Needless to say I didn't feel too well at all, but I got in the back seat of the car anyways. I wanted to throw myself out the window. Their lovey dovey talk was getting on my nerves. I look out the window and stare at the scenery ahead. Everything I saw was all too familiar. I sigh and rub my eyes. It was going to be a long day.

When we arrived they got out of the car as I was trying to unbuckle myself from the seat which seemed to be stuck. After finally getting the buckle to fix I realized they locked me in. "Fuck." I mutter under my breath. It was hot outside and being left in a car without any air conditioning isn't good. I try honking the horn of the car which didn't seem to work at all. Then I tried to open all the doors which also didn't work.

I started to feel lightheaded, dizzy and very hot. I took off the jacket I was wearing and put it beside me. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and try fanning myself. I was starting to develop a headache, I was so frustrated. How could Ran forget about me? I thought I was like a little brother to her?

I put my hand over my mouth until I started to cough. Something came out. I look at my hand and see a single rose petal. "Oh fuck, this isn't real this is a dream." I whisper. Suddenly everything went black and I was unconscious


	3. Chapter 3

I open my eyes. My head was fuzzy and my eye sight was blurry. I had a killer headache.

I look around. I was in an unfamiliar room. The walls were blue, and the floor was carpet. I notice a restroom to my left and a door, most likely the exit, to my right.

"Where am I?" I mumble to myself. I stand up and put my ear to the door on my right. I heard Ran's voice. "Oh, how could I have forgotten Conan kun and left him in the car? It was so hot outside, his face was super flushed. Oh I hope he's alright."

I walk away from the door. "Oh yeah I'm alright, having a killer headache is alright. Being left in the car in the heat is alright. Yeah I'm totally fine." I argue to myself.

Suddenly I felt the urge to cough. I knew what was happening. I rush to the restroom closing and locking the door and started coughing up blood and rose petals into the toilet. I clean up everything and before I could open the door a slight knocking stopped me. "Yes?" I questioned. It was Ran she sounded worried. "Are you okay Conan Kun? I heard you coughing." I sigh quietly before responding. "Yes, Ran neechan. I'm fine, just a dry throat is all." "Okay, come down stairs when you're finished, Araide Sensei made soup." "Okay." Ugh, why him? Why wasn't she the one that made it.

I put my hand on the door handle, but didn't turn it. Why am I being so petty? I'm supposed to be happy for her, right? Yeah, I'll be happy for her.

Thinking that was like a shot to my heart.

I open the door and walk down stairs. Ran and Araide stared at me as if they were waiting for something. I decided to be the one to break the silence. "Ran neechan, I'm hungry." She smiles at me warmly and brings me the bowl soup. It didn't seem appetizing at all considering I threw up blood and literal flower petals.

As Ran said a long apology to me I sat in silence eating almost tuning it out. Also trying not to throw up the food I was eating. Once I finished I realized she had stopped talking and wasn't even in the room anymore. I didn't even see Araide.

I get up and walk to the room to my left, most likely the living room. I walk in. Ran and Araide were in eachothers arms cuddling and asleep. Their faces seemed happy. That was like a stab to the heart. I quickly ran to the restroom as quietly as possible and locked the door. I was breathing heavily and kept gagging. The petals were stuck. I ran to the toilet and threw up blood until I was left dry-heaving.

There were a lot more petals than usual. I guess seeing them like that increases the amount?

I wipe the blood off my face with my arm and collapse onto the floor. I felt so weak.

I sat on the floor for a while trying to ignore the dryness in my throat when I hear Ran's voice calling for me. "Conan Kun, we're leaving back to the agency. Araide is coming over for dinner. Hurry up we don't wanna be late." Slowly I get up from the floor and walk to the car ignoring Ran and Araide's worried glances.

When we arrived back at the agency I ran inside the bathroom and locked myself in there. I threw myself into the tub, not filled with water, and just layed there.

I blocked out the sounds of Ran trying to get me out and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

(I forgot to tell y'all that Conan is 12 in this story. I apologize.)

I awoke to the door being banged in. I was groggy and tired. Kogoro stared at me, his expression full of anger. I shrink back as he starts yelling at me. "Dumb brat, you worried us. We thought something happened to you, but you were just sleeping like the lazy brat you are. Why did I even let you stay here?" As he yelled at me I notice Ran and Araide staying back not saying anything. Was Ran not gonna say anything? Did she even care? I felt like I was gonna cry.

I felt the familiar feeling of the petals itching my throat. I swallowed it. It hurt. "I'm sorry." I mumbled under my breath. "Damn right you're sorry. Go to sleep, you're not getting any dinner." I walk out of the room pushing past Ran and Araide without a glance ignoring her silent pleas of attention.

I slam the door shut and closed my eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It's almost been three months. Ten more days till I die. I'm now coughing up whole flowers with thorns. It hurts. Oh well, I won't suffer no more and I won't have to deal with the B.O.

"Conan Kun, wake up. Time for school." I open my eyes and look at Ran. Needless to say I felt like shit. I was throwing up whole flowers and thorns all night.

I got up and silently got dressed. Today Ran and I were going to walk to school together with the detective boys.

I skipped breakfast knowing I was just gonna throw it all up. "Conan Kun come on, we're gonna be late!" I put my shoes on lacing them up and nod. "Alright Ran neechan." I replied. I kick my feet onto the ground making sure my shoes were on right and I walk out, Ran following behind.

I notice the detective boys in the distance staring back at us. Ayumi waving enthusiastically. "Conan Kun." She yelled out. I couldn't help, but smile at her enthusiastic behavior. Ran and I catch up to them and we start to head off to school. Ayumi broke the comforting silence. "So Ran Chan, how's your relationship with Araide?" Ran smiled. "Well actually he proposed to me. We're gonna get married soon." As soon as the words came out of her mouth I tripped on a rock onto the ground scraping my hands and knees. They all asked if I was okay, I ignored them. I wanted to cry.

I felt the familiar feeling in the back of my throat. I couldn't swallow it even if I tried. I started to gag, blood now dripping down my face from my mouth. The metallic taste making me gag even more. The flower was forcing its way out and the thorns were scratching my throat. I heard the screams of the detective boys and Ran although I had no idea what was being said.

I couldn't breathe. In a desperate attempt to breathe I stick my hand into my throat and pull out the flower and the thorns. The inside of my throat was killing me and it was the only thing I could concentrate on. Tears filled my eyes as the pain intensified.

I finally got it out and was holding it for dear life. My vision blurred and I couldn't register a thing. No voices or imagery. Just pain. I collapse.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, we took an X-Ray of his chest and lung area. We found out his lungs are almost completely filled with roses. I'm not even sure how he isn't taking heavy breaths. I've never seen this in a child as young as him. What he has is the Hanahaki disease. He's almost at his time limit before he dies. The only way for it to be cured, you remove the flowers and such surgically, but all feelings of love are removed with it or the feelings are mutual and it goes away naturally. I don't know how this kid has developed these feelings or who they're for, but it's best to get the surgery." Ran's eyes filled with tears and and she sobbed. Kogoro did the talking for her. "Damn that brat. Trouble since day one. The surgery, we'll be doing that. When is the soonest you can start." "Tonight."

And so, the surgery was performed successfully.

Conan woke up. His eyes still closed. He felt like a weight had been, quite literally, lifted off his chest. As well as the feeling of being numb. As a habit he tried grabbing at his chest, in return an immense amount of pain was felt. Quickly he opened his eyes, looking around. He soon realized he knew where he was and why. "Damn brat, worrying us." He snapped his head to his left and noticed Kogoro staring at him and Ran asleep in the chair next to him. The flower I coughed up in her hands. "What?" My voice was hoarse and scratchy.

"You had the Hanahaki's disease. We got it removed surgically." Conan's eyes widened in horror and he gasped. This isn't what he wanted. He would rather die than lose his feelings for Ran. "You what?" Conan responded, shocked. Kogoro's eyes widened in retaliation. He was a detective after all. "You were ready to die weren't you?" Ran's head snapped up quickly to stare at me in disbelief. I just looked down at my hands. "Conan Kun, tell me it isn't true." She lightly grabbed at his shoulders.

Conan just went silent and nodded. "It's true." Both Ran and Kogoro gasped in shock. "But why?" Conan looked up at them for a second and shook his head. He felt like crying. He couldn't tell Ran the whole truth. That would hurt her. But what if it was time?

He sighed and looked up at them preparing to tell them the whole truth. So he did

Needless to say they were angry, very angry. Especially Ran. She slapped him and they both left. Conan just turned to the side and cried silently wanting to get out of there.

Later that night, even though he was in a lot of pain he snuck out of the hospital. He painfully made his way to his house. The 'Shinichi' house. He regretted it as he was in a lot of pain even walking.

When he was right in front of the house he ran inside and locked the door. It hurt like hell and he probably ripped his stiches, but he just wanted to sleep. So that's what he did. He cried himself to sleep in his couch.

An hour later Kogoro got a call saying Conan had escaped the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though Kogoro and Ran were mad at Conan for hiding what he did they were worried.

Quickly they went out to search for him despite it being late at night. Ran also called Hattori to help.

A few hours had passed and they still hadn't found anything. Hattori wandered down the streets aimlessly wondering what he should do. He didn't know where he should check. He'd checked almost everywhere he could think of.

He stopped walking and turned to his right. He noticed a house, a pretty decent size, right next to Agasa's. He checked the name on the mailbox of the house and gasped. The house belonged to Shinichi.

Quickly he ran up to the house and knocked. No answer. He decided to look around for a key. Sure enough there was one hidden by a rock.

He opened the door and walked around. It was awfully cold in there. He rubbed his hands together trying to warm up and walked towards the living room.

His eyes widened in shock. Conan was laying on the couch asleep, pale, sweating, breathing heavily, and there was blood on his shirt. Most likely they had been torn open.

Quickly Hattori runs over to Conan and puts his hand over his head. "Shit, he has a fever." Hattori grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed an ambulance.

When Conan was finally able to get out of the hospital he ignored everyone. Including Hattori who he considered the most trusted person currently. Due to the fact that Ran and Kogoro were angry at him.

He stared at the ground angrily as Hattori continued to spew nonsense about Osaka and how amazing it was.

"Oi, Kudo, are you listening?" Conan turned his head to Hattori and shook his head. "Oh, are you okay?" Conan went silent and before Hattori knew it Conan was crying into his shirt.

"I can't take it anymore. I can't feel anything, Ran doesn't even wanna speak to me. I'm stuck in this body and and I can't even feel love anymore." Hattori sighed and pulled him into a hug. "If I could, I'd change your fate, but we all know that fate can't be changed."

They stayed like that for a bit. The only sounds that could be heard were Conan's shaky breaths as he tried to keep from crying. Soon enough Conan fell asleep in Hattori's arms. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

By protect Hattori meant moving Conan from Tokyo(?) to Osaka and keeping him safe and happy. Even if Conan refused. Thankfully though Conan had no problem with this idea. He was already afraid Ran would disown him, which technically she kinda had. So he went with Hattori.

**A year and a half later **

Shinichi stared at Hattori and he stared back. "What is it Kudo?" Hattori questioned. "Well, it feels weird being back in my normal body for good. I'm just not used to it anymore." He chuckled nervously. Hattori let out a laugh. "I mean, I would feel weird too. You've acted like a child for so long I'm surprised you haven't become one." Shinichi looked back at him in dramatic shock. "Oi, I'm not that childish." He slapped Hattori's back in a playful manner. "Sure, sure."

The fell back in laughter. "It's good to be back."


End file.
